true love never dies
by Melitri9212
Summary: starts when jane and michael go to montana. as we know jane is currently in a love triangle. who will she choose? michael or Rafael? Cordueva forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane and Michael in Montana**

To say that the trip to the trip west didn't go as planned was an understatement. Her and jason, or michael who ever he was, they were so different. Was it silly of her to even try? She thought about was this all a big mistake? To leave a man she knew she loved who had loved her back. But she knew he was right. she would have to explore things, otherwise she would always wonder. she sent a text to her mom. getting out all her frustrations about the trip so far. but she reminded herself, to just go with the flow. see where things take her. That has never been her strong suit.

Jane sat out on the porch of the cabin Michael had been living in the last four years. it was cozy. it was so peaceful. she was really able to think. For the first time in a long time, she was able to get away from all the noise and confusion she left back in Miami. she was at a loss of what to do. She had fallen for Rafael this is true. but she can't help but ask herself over and over again would she still choose Rafael if Michael had never "died" she makes a face to herself, as she reflected over the events that have happened the passed four years. The faked death, her fling with fabian, reconnecting with Adam. those two things that never worked out and now she could see why, her being a published author, her thinking she finally had it all figured out with raf until michael came back really turning her world upside down. straight out of a telenovela she says to herself out loud.

"what was that?" Jason says in his now typical slow drawl. he hands Jane a cup of coffee.

"nothing." Jane takes a sip of her coffee as Michael joins her in silence.

"did you sleep well?" he asks her.

"I did, and you?"

"just fine, Jane."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, i know i wasn't the best travel buddy."

"It's alright, today is a new day and its going to be a good one."

"It is a beautiful day today." Jane remarks

"It is very nice. I thought we might go on a picnic?"

"Like a date?" she asks a slow smile shows on her face.

"I guess you could call it that."

"That sounds nice." jane answers softly.

Jane thought again about how weird the whole situation was. Weird was an understatement. she was going on a date with her.. husband? ex husband? she didnt know what to call him. in a legal sense, since she never sent in those divorce papers, I suppose he's still my husband.

**Rafael's apartment. reading to Mateo**

"youre not doing the voices like usual daddy!" Mateo whines

"Im sorry buddy, daddy is just a little distracted."

"Is it because mommy is with Michael?"

"who told you that?"

"I heard bisa and abuela talking about it."

Rafael sighs "That's part of it."

"Are you and mommy fighting?"

"something like that."

"I dont like when you guys fight."

"I know mateo, I dont like it either."

"Are you and mommy going to get married?"

"I dont know mateo, i just dont know."

mateo drops the subject for now but thoughts of this conversation hang heavy on his mind. he was hoping to hide his distraction from his son at least, he didn't need to be dealing with this too.

**Rogelio at his home he shares with xiomara**

he was scrolling his twitter as he usually did on his down time. when he got a phone call from an unknown number. he answered it suspiciously. although as a big star that he was, it was not uncommon that he got calls from private numbers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rogelio de la vega?"

"Speaking"

"I have some information you may find interesting"

the voice was male, and unfamiliar.

"Who is this?" he asked confused

"Dont worry about that right now, can you meet me this weekend?"

"Why would i agree to meet a stranger? what is this about?"

"Its about your baby.. Baby."

"What about my baby?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"Meet me this weekend and find out."

He contemplated this. this had to be some ploy by the paparazzi. he blew it off.

"Im not interested thank you anyway" he hangs up.

That was weird he thought to himself. that was really weird. he assured himself it was nothing and forgot about it.

**Meanwhile back in Montana.**

jane and michael walking through the field to the spot he had picked out for them. it was a perfect shady spot. michael had wanted this day and this trip to go well. he knew they were so different now but he also knew how he still felt about her, and sometimes when jane smiled at him it felt just like old times. he knew jane felt that way too, otherwise she wouldn't even be here. there is hope for us yet he thought to himself.

Michael abruptly stops where a ginormous tree gave them plenty of shade from the Montana heat.

"Is this where we will be eating?" Jane asks.

"yes, do you like it?"

she surveyed the scenery. "its perfect."

Michael lays out the large blanket and sets down his backpack and starts pulling out items. sandwiches chips and fruit.

they begin to eat and its mostly quiet at first. neither of them sure of what to say. what do you say to someone who has come back from the dead and had amnesia but now remembers but isn't the same person you were once married to?

"so tell me more about what happened. what do you last remember?" Jane asks sincerely curious.

"I remember waking up in this field. a woman telling me my name was Jason now, and i lived here, in Montana. She told me i used to live somewhere else. but i was a bad guy. She told me I'm doing you a favor 'Jason'"

"that woman? was it rose?" Jane asks.

"it wasn't her face, no, but thinking now it could have been, you know she has so many different faces"

they sat quietly thinking about all that evil woman has put them through.

"and then what happened?"

"she told me not to try and figure out who i was"

"and you listened to her?"

"yes. i was just so confused. and my head hurt. I just decided to stay here, and live my life as jason."

"and you remembered nothing before? nothing about being michael or me or anything?"

"not at all. rose knew what she was doing. They dont call her a master criminal for nothing."

Jane's face falls a little but she tries not to take offense. of course she knew what she was doing. If she didnt want him to remember who he was, then he wouldnt. only. now he did. he was just jason for so long.

"I cant believe i was a cop before, and a good one even"

"I cant believe you quit because of me"

"I saw how uncomfortable it made you. i just wanted you to be happy. i know how worried youd always be about me"

"Youre right, i had nightmares about it frequently"

"you did? You never told me that."

"I didnt want you to feel guilty. I knew you loved being a detective"

"I loved you more." he states matter of factly.

"I see that."

"we need to be honest with each other jane, this thing with us wont work if we arent honest about our feelings towards one another"

"Agreed"

jane sat there studying his face. she really couldnt believe it. she was sitting here with him. in some ways it was like old times. and he looks, even smells just the same as michael did and that was a comforting feeling. but then he would speak. slow, the usual animation that was michael is gone and she is reminded that he is not who he was anymore. it was such a confusing time. but she was here to find out if they could get back what they had and if that was something she even wanted.

"i know this is all really confusing jane but id like to try" michael says to her as if reading her mind.

"it is really confusing. and just plain complicated. what are we supposed to do? i cant ask you to leave here permanently. and i cant just uproot my life from miami."

"I know. but maybe there is a compromise."

"id welcome the idea of that."

"long distance? ill finally learn how to use, what did you call it? head time?"

jane chuckles. "face time"

"right, right we can face time and take turns coming to see each other, we could take things slow."

jane pondered that. she admittedly hadnt even thought of that before that there might be a third option that could potentially work. even though she didnt like the idea of long distance it might be a compromise she was willing to make to see if she had a future with the new michael.

"I think we could arrange something like that"

Jane thought about those possibilities. it could work. she told herself over and over.

"i do have a question though." michael asks her slowly.

"go ahead"

"are you going to be seeing rafael alot because i can be a little bit jealous."

"i mean.. hes the father of my child. Im always going to see him but i promise while we are doing our trial run, i will keep our interactions strictly to co parenting. thats all he wants right now anyway."

"and what do you want?" michael asks her a little annoyed but he knew he was the one who brought him up.

"honestly, im not sure. Raf has been there for me, through your um.. death? and we've gone through a lot. but Ive asked myself. where would we be if rose never did this to you and i can almost say with certainty that you and i would still be happily married and maybe.." she lets her voice trail off she wasn't ready to say this yet. what she had been thinking. michael is quiet a moment thinking. absorbing what Jane just said.

"well i am certain. we were meant for each other jane." they smile at each other, both seeming to be remembering old times when things were easier. they were sitting quite close to each other, jane looked into his same blue eyes and she felt a rush of feelings. michael and jane hesistantly leaned into each other. they share a soft sweet kiss until things change. jane wraps her arms around michaels neck and deepens the kiss. michael reciprocates and matches her fervor. they lose themselves in each other until they are interrupted by pounding of hooves.

"my horses!" michael exclaims. "those are yours?" "yes! i wonder how they got out! we have to go get them and bring them back."  
"how do you suppose we do that?"  
"we catch them, and we ride them back"  
"Me? on a horse.. uhh i dont know about that!" "come on jane. these horses are my best friends and i need your help."  
The pleading look in his eyes was all she needed "let's go."  
The two chased the horses running around for awhile until they calmed down enough to where they could catch them. something must have spooked them. Michael held Shelby in place so jane could climb on. he helped her up his hands lingering a moment too long. once jane was secure he hopped up on his horse. "follow me jane."  
jane did what michael did and gently kicked the horse on her side. jane follows michael as he skillfully rides his horse back towards his ranch he picks up his stride and jane thinks to herself now he's just showing off. michael reaches a full sprint with his horse when a loud bang rings out spooking his horse. banjo lifts up to his hind legs and knocks michael to the ground, running over his body.

"Michael!" jane screams and hops off her horse with much more ease than she thought. maybe it was the adrenaline. she runs to him but he's unconscious. "Help! she yells frantically help!" in all the commotion a man comes riding up, its rick michael's employer. jane tells him what happened.

"we need to get him to the hospital" he carries michael to the back of his horse and jane follows.

**THE HOSPITAL.**

jane sits in the waiting room her heart heavy with worry. he hit his head. what if he loses his memory again? what would that mean for them? she fidgeted in her seat. she sends a worried text to her mom, while also asking about mateo. she felt deja vu. she thought about the last time she waited in the hospital waiting on news about her husband. the doctor comes out "mrs villanueva?"

"Yes" she says meekly

"Youre michaels wife?"

She pauses slightly. Y-yes i am"

"He's awake now you can see him."

"how is he?"

"Hes going to be sore but he should recover completely, it was a concussion."

jane walks into his room and he smiles the moment he sees her.

"How are you feeling?" she instinctively puts her hand on his.

"i'm fine now that youre here." he squeezes her hand.

"I was worried you wouldnt remember who i am again."

michael starts to ask her a question but they are interrupted.

rick walks in the room to see how hes doing.

michael gives him a quizzical look.

"how are you doing jason?"

michael stares at him for a moment.

"Who's jason?" ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiomara in her home she shares with Rogelio.**

Xiomara had called and called Rafael but he didn't pick up the phone. She wanted to leave it alone but she promised Jane she would check up on him. She set out to pay him a visit. when she pulled up she noticed his car was out front so she knew he was at home. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She knocked a little harder this time and she heard some shuffling.

"Who is it" a small voice called out.

"Mateo is that you?"

"Abuela?"

"Yes it's me can you open the door?"

"How do i know it's you?" He teased her

"Mateo open the door!"

"Okayyyyy"

He unlocks the door and xo walks in. The place is a mess.

"Mateo where is your dad?"

"He's sleeeeping. He told me not to bother him ive been playing in my room."

"When was that?"

"I don't know! Abuela wanna see my new toy?!"

"Not right now sweetheart i need to talk to your daddy"

"is mommy okay?"

"Oh yeah sweetie don't worry, everything is fine."

She walked to the bedroom the door was closed. She knocked softly but there was no answer. She tentatively opened the door. Another mess. Clothes were strewn all over the bed where he slept.

"Rafael" she tried softly and he stirred and rolled over to face her eyes still closed. "Rafael" she said louder. His eyes fluttered to open.

"Xo? What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you didn't answer"

He suddenly got worried.

"What's wrong? Is Jane okay?"

"She's fine. She just asked me to keep an eye on you"

Rafael sighed deeply. "There is no need for you to check on me"

Xo looked around the room.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ive just been busy no time to clean up" he said to hopefully explain the reason for the room.

"And sleeping til noon?"

"Oh no its 12?"

"It's after 12 now" xo said flatly.

She first thought Jane was over reacting and worrying over nothing but she could see that this time she wasn't.

"I have to go I'm late"

"Wait. We have to talk. What's going on?"

He wanted to tell her nothing. To mind her own business but the truth was he had to get this out.

"What's going on? Whats going on?! He repeated. How bout the love of my life who should be my fiance right now is in Montana exploring her feelings for her... Husband. My heart is broken xo" His voice breaks.

And xiomara felt guilty. Of course he was heart broken. She knew this had to be hard on him. She didn't know what to say.

"you told her to go." she said quietly.

"Yes, i did. How could i sit back and watch and pretend like this isn't a big deal? How could i sit back and wait for her to choose Michael again? its too painful"

"You're right. This is huge and im sure difficult but if it makes you feel any better she texted me. I don't think she's having a very good time."

He smiled to himself. It did make him feel better. He never did like Michael. And this Jason was even worse.

"I want her to be happy."

"I know. So don't give up on her. She loves you." Raf is quiet. He takes a moment before speaking again.

"Can you stay here with Mateo? I'm late for a meeting"

"Of course"

**The hospital**

"That's not funny" Jane states

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I'm confused." Michael stated

"What are you confused about?" Rick asks.

"Who you are, and who is jason." He said this in his old michael animation.

"You are." He replies.

"No.. I'm michael. Michael Cordero JR." He stated his full name.

"Yes, i know you go by michael now. but you work for me and i know you as Jason."

his face scrunched up in confusion. "Jane, what is he talking about?"

"You really aren't trying to be funny you promise?"

"I like to tell a lot of jokes Jane but this is not one of them"

"What is the last thing you remember? Do you know how you got here?" Jane asks intrigued.

"I was taking the LSATS.. i passed out i think?"

"Michael..." Jane teared up

"Yes?" he was so bewildered why were they looking at him like that.

"That was four years ago.."

"I was in a coma?!"

"Not exactly.."

"Then help me out here."

"You really don't remember?" Jane asked doubtfully.

"I told you what i remember. I was taking that test. I think i did well."

"I don't even know where to start.. Jane began.. Rose faked your death and then gave you amnesia by using shock therapy over and over until you forgot who you were. You moved to Montana and became a ranch hand named Jason."

"I have told my fair share of bad jokes but i think this one takes the cake Jane."

"Michael i am 100% not joking." her face serious and wary.

He stared at her beautiful face looking for any trace of Ha ha on her face, there was none. she looked dead serious.

"But... why?" Michael asked still in disbelief.

"Its a long story."

"I think i have time. fill me in."

Jane told him all about buttercup how rose figured he was onto her in figuring out her crime connections. Michael listened intently.

"So how did you find me?"

"She told Rafael to get to Luisa."

"So for four years you thought i was dead?"

"Yes. we all did."

A thought came to Michael mind but he was afraid to ask it. he looked at her left ring finger. it was empty. he had to know.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Jane turned red

"You are? Who?"

"Well.. technically no one right now.." she let her words trail off.

"Jane its okay. You thought i was dead, i would want you to be happy, but you're here with me?"

"I was dating someone. It was serious. When you came back he knew that i would have to explore things with you. He broke up with me."

He didn't know exactly how but somehow it just hit him. who she was dating. why she hadn't given anything away.

"Rafael knows you well."

Jane's face falls. guilt all over face.

"how did you...?"

"I didnt, not for sure any way. but i could kind of see it all over your face. the guilt."

"I'm sorry michael..."

"i can't say im happy about it, but i also cant say I'm surprised. You left me once for him."

more guilt all over her face. "I married you though. I chose you."

"Yes, you did. you said it was serious? How serious?"

"We were moving in together.. she paused before admitting this. it was hard for her to say. He was about to propose." She admitted

Michael is taken aback. he thinks quietly for a moment.

"Were you going to say yes?"

"Michael..."

"Were you going to say yes?" he asked again more sternly.

she took a deep breath. "Yes.." It was barely a whisper.

He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.

"But you guys broke up?"

"Yeah. so i could be with you."

"You chose me again?" he smiled

"It was just so confusing. but i had to see if there could be something between us, the only reason why we broke up is that you died, plus we are still legally married."

"I have so many questions. tell me more about this Jason fella" he asked playfully

"honestly I'm glad he's gone. but this all feels so weird. i dont even know how to feel."

"Imagine how i feel! I lost four years, we lost those years together."

"I know.." Jane said sorrowfully.

Rick was standing there awkwardly.

"I think we should talk to the doctor. tell them he doesn't remember who he is."

"He does remember who he is, he doesn't remember who Rose turned him into." Jane stated matter of factly

"This is the Michael i know and fell in love with. its like Jason never existed."

"What am i supposed to do now? I'm losing an employee."

"I don't know, i don't care about that, i lost my husband. and that guy is laying in a hospital bed right in front of me"

**Jane sends a text to her mom. **

**"_more details later but michael hit his head. doesnt remember being jason. I dont know what to do now.. How's Raf?" _**

**the next morning. Jane and michael back at his cabin.  
**

"This place is terrible. Michael complains.

"dont look at me you were the one living here."

"youre right jason was weird. Id never want to live in a place like this."

"It's not so bad.."

"Jane.. come on. yes it is."

"Okay you're right its pretty bad."

"Let's go back to Miami."

"I don't know about that.."

"Why? I don't want to be here, i for sure don't want to work on a ranch."

"what happens if you become Jason again?"

"The doctor said that it was unlikely"

"Yeah but so is our whole life isn't it? How many people's husbands come back from the dead."

"Okay but lets deal with that when we come to it. for now i want to go home. I want to see my mom."

"Shoot. you're right. I should call her.. how do i even.."

"Don't worry about it. I will call her when we get back to Florida. Can we please go?"

"Fine. but i need you to promise me if you become Jason again you need to tell me."

"I promise."

"What are you going to do about bo?"

"Who?"

Your.. uhh Jason's dog."

"Oh uhhh i dont know. im not a dog person."

"I know."

"I guess we could see if that guy what was his name? Rick could take him?"

"Yeah because we cant just abandon him, that would be wrong."

**Xiomara is watching Mateo. **

he was napping when her phone pinged. it was jane. she hoped she was having a better time. she liked Michael. but she also liked Rafael. in the end who ever she chose she just wanted her daughter to be happy.

She read the message about 3 times before she fully was able to grasp the message that was displayed on her screen. Michael doesn't remember being Jason?! how could this whole ordeal get any crazier?! she tried calling Jane but no answer. dang Montana and spotty cell service. she called her husband.

"Xiomara! where are you? i got home and you werent here."

"Sorry, Rafael needed someone to watch mateo."

"Bring him over here id love to see him."

"No im going to stay here and clean up, its a mess here."

"Can i come there? I can help you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"Sure, i need to tell you something anyway, and this may be best told in person."

"Well now you're scaring me whats going on?" could it have anything to do with the phone call he recieved yesterday? did they call her too?

"Its about Jane and Michael."

"Are they okay? how did the outfits work out for her?"

"they are fine, just come over. ill tell you when you get here."

"Ill leave now."

**Rogelio arrived at Raf's place in record time.**

"Tell me now Xo what is up?"

"Hang on i need to check on Mateo Make sure he is still asleep."

she peeks in. he was still fast asleep clutching his blanket. she walks back into the room.

"Okay, i want you to stay calm about what i am about to tell you and keep in mind i don't have many details yet so don't bombard me with questions."

"Okay alright just tell me!"

"Michael fell off his horse. he hit his head.."

"Oh my god is he okay?!"

"i wasn't finished. yes he is fine, it's just that, he woke up and he doesn't remember being Jason."

"He doesn't.. remember being Jason? So is he back to his old self? what does this mean? How does Jane feel?"

"Ro what did i say? i don't know all the details. Jane was very short over text."

"I don't know what to say.."

"I know. it came as such a shock i had to re read the message several times to make sure i was reading it correctly."

"Jane must be so confused. as if this wasn't hard enough for her."

"and Rafael too, what does this mean for them? just a little while ago i told him not to give up on her, but now this? i just don't know."

"And Matelio, i know how much he wants his mommy and daddy together."

"I have to be honest Ro i don't think its going to happen now."

"Me either."

**Jane and michael on the flight back home.**

they sat close to each other in the seat.

"I cant believe i have missed out on four years of my life, of our life."

"You missed so much, you should see mateo now, hes huge."

"how is Faith M whiskers the 3rd?"

"She is also huge. She is such a good cat."

"What else, what else has happened?"

"Well. i dont meant to brag but i... got a book published."

"No way! The one about your grandma?"

"Oh, no i scrapped that, at least for now. it actually was based on us, our love story."

"Aww jane."

"It was hard to write. it felt like it was taking away from what he had somehow. letting everyone in although i made some changes it was based in the 1900's and in my story we got our happy ending."

"I see no reason why we can't get our happy ending in this one too."

Jane stared at him in his clear blue eyes and she was transported back to four years ago. she loved him. she loved Rafael. she had no idea what to do. she had the sudden urge to kiss him. and she did. and it felt exactly like old times. so familiar. so safe. they pull away from each other.

"I have another question." michael asks

"whats your question?"

"Did i pass the LSATS?"

"You did. You did very well."

"What are the odds they will let me apply to law schools now?"

"Uhhhh. you may have to retake them if that's something you are still interested in."

"of course i am, defending the innocent, it's the next best thing to being a cop."

"Are you sure you don't want to be a cop anymore michael, tell me the truth."

"Well.. i did love my job.. but i love you more."

"michael, be a detective. I will not be the one to stand in the away of your dream career."

"We'll talk more about this later."

**Rafael tucking mateo in for bed.  
**

Rafael was trying not to let mateo see how tired and hurting he was.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm okay buddy just a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it because michael doesnt remember being jason and abuela and papa think mommy is going to pick him over you?"

Rafael stared at his son incredulously.

"What did you just say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Petra in her suite. **

There was a knock at her door. this early in the morning she wondered who it could be.

"JR?" Petra said surprised.

"Are you surprised to see me?" JR asked.

"Yes but good surprised."

"I thought we could go to breakfast" She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Petra returned the kiss. What started out to be an innocent kiss became more passionate.

"I have a better idea" Petra began with a slow smirk

"What's that?"

"breakfast in bed."

"I like the way you think."

After breakfast JR and Petra were enjoying their time together.

"Mommy!" the twins called in unison.

"The girls are back early." Petra groaned.

JR looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I should go"

"What no! stay. we were having such a good time."

"We were, but i have to be honest petra, im just not a fan of kids."

"Aw come on, they are barely even kids, they are like mini adults."

"Mooom" they called again from outside the bedroom door this time.

"Come in girls." Petra called to her babies.

JR was standing in the corner of the room putting her jacket on.

"I wish you would stay." petra said longingly.

"I have some things to do anyway, you spend time with ellie and ana"

"Yeah mom spend time with us." Ana said pleadingly.

"Alright, you two get washed up and we will play some games together." Petra told them

"Yayyyy" They squealed in unison.

"Ill walk you out."

They arrive at the door in silence.

Petra could tell there was some tension.

"You really dont like kids?" She asked

"Its not that i dont like them per se.. but they definitely dont like me"

"My girls love you!" Petra said even though she knew it wasnt true.

JR gave her a dubious look.

"Okay fine, they dont, but they dont know you."

"I dont think they want to."

"Please just give them a chance, they are important to me but so are you."

"We'll see how it goes okay?"

"Fair enough."

They share a too brief kiss.

"Call me later." Petra calls to JR as she walks down the hall.

**Mateo and Rafael**.

"Where did you hear that Mateo?"

"Abuela and papa were here talking about it."

"right in front of you?"

"No i was pretending to be asleep"

"Mateo its not polite to listen to grown up conversations."

"I'm sorrryyy."

"don't do that anymore okay?"

"Okaaaayy."

Rafael finished tucking Mateo into bed. it was 10 pm he figured it might not be too late to text Xo

"I think we need to talk" He presses send. Her response was immediate.

"What about?" she replied.

it was clear she had no intention of filling me in on this information.

"Mateo heard you and Rogelio talking."

his phone started to ring. it was Xiomara.

"What did he say to you?" She asked without even a greeting first.

"He said Michael doesn't remember being Jason and that you and Rogelio think Jane will choose him over me."

"Raf.. i am so sorry you had to hear it like this"

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Honestly no, i felt that that was Jane's um, news to share."

"do you think she will tell me?"

"I think so. They are flying in in the morning."

"they?" Great, hes coming back why couldn't he ever get rid of Michael?

"Yes. i don't know the details just that Jane asked if she could stay with us, while Michael stayed at my mom's"

"So you don't know if they are back together?"

"Id say that they arent, at least not yet." She tried to be as honest as she could, he deserved that.

"Xo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think she will choose Michael?"

"Honestly hun i don't know. But if you love her, i think you should fight."

"I don't know if i can. It's hard being in this situation."

"do you think you guys are meant to be?"

"IF you would have asked me, just one month ago i would have absolutely said yes, now? Who's to say."

"My advice is, you don't get anything you want if you don't work for it."

"So are you on my side?"

"Raf, im on Jane's side. Always."

"Right sorry."

"I'm picking them up in the morning so i have to go but ill ask Jane to talk to you."

"Thanks."

They hang up.

**THE NEXT DAY **

**jane is at her abuela's with michael. **

"It's nice to have you back Michael" Alba said to him as she sat at the table with her breakfast

"It's good to be back, although i don't really feel like i was missing. " he replies to her

"Trust me, it was a long time. I didnt think Jane would ever move on, until Raf-" She stops mid sentence. probably not the best to bring rafael up in this moment.

"It's okay you can say it, i know Rafael took care of her while i was um, gone. Im just happy she found some peace for some time."

"It wasn't easy thats for sure, she was so heart broken."

"I can only imagine how i would be feeling if the roles were reversed."

Jane joins them at the table.

"What are we talking about?"

"nada" Alba lies

"i heard alot of chatter for it to be nothing" Jane states

"We were just catching up jane, its been four years you know." Michael teases

"Oh believe me i know. Its so good to see you here and back to your old self." Jane tells him

alba places a plate of food in front of jane and excuses herself from the kitchen.

"So can i ask a question jane?"

"Of course."

"Who is it going to be? me or rafael?"

She stared at him floored. unsure of what to say.

"Im kidding, well sort of. Im just curious to know where your head is at"

"right now, all im thinking about is food."

"Fair enough."

Jane sighs. "Honestly. I'm just so confused. I dont know where you and i really stand, i dont know where Rafael and i stand, i still havent even told him about.. your memory."

"I think you should, before word gets out, it would be almost unforgivable if he heard from someone else." Michael shouldnt have said that. of course he didnt want jane and rafael together so why was he trying to help that broken relationship? He wanted to be the bigger person though.

"I know. he's going to drop off mateo later today, ill talk to him then."

"I just want you to know jane that-"

There is a loud knock on the door. michael stops mid sentence.

"My grandma can get that, what were you saying?"

"I was just going to say that-"

"Jaaane... Rafael is here." Alba called from the living room.

Michael and jane's face both soured. Jane didnt want them to have any confrontation and she didnt want things to be awkward or Raf get the wrong idea that he was there at all. She took a deep breath. Guess she was telling him sooner than she thought.

"Rafael hey.. i thought you were bringing mateo this afternoon? Where is he?"

"I took him to your moms"

"my mom? Why?

"Because we need to talk jane and i dont want him to hear anything we talk about and go telling it to other people."

"Oh i dont think he would do that."

"He's already been doing just that."

"What are you talking about?" Jane looked up at him and she could see something in his eyes. Anger? Hurt for sure.

"Can we sit?" He asks.

Jane gestures towards the couch. She takes a peak in the kitchen. Michael is there, sitting at the table when he sees her he gives her a nod, and quietly heads out the back door. Jane breathes a sigh of relief. she just wasnt ready for a michael Rafael reunion yet.

"Did you know our son pretends to be asleep so he can listen in on conversations?"

"No, i didnt, but is that a huge thing we have to talk about right now? Im sure even some adults do that."

She gave him a pointed look remembering when he pretended to be asleep and that he didnt hear a conversation over the baby monitor. granted that wasnt on purpose.

"Thats not why im here jane." he sighed.

"Then?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me? He fished, how was montana?"

"Right.. it was Jane's turn to sigh. Im not exactly sure how to tell you this.." Her words trailed off as she looked into his eyes. She knew. He already knew. She didnt know how, but she could see it written all over his face. She felt guilt. She loved him. She loved michael. What was she supposed to do. she felt so much deja vu. she had been in this exact, well okay not exact predicament before but the same love triangle. and she had chosen michael before. but things were different now. she was different now. was it too late?

Jane stopped speaking. she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. they stared in silence. an understanding between the two of them that this was very difficult.

"What does this mean jane?" Rafael finally asked.

"I dont know." Tears filled her eyes.

"Do you still love him?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

She had to be honest.

"Yes." two silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I still love you Jane.." He told her.

"I know." She said somberly.

"But i.. he was struggling to speak. they sat close to each other on the couch. he squeezed her hand. I can't sit back and watch you choose him again."

"I know.. i cant put you through that again, but how can this be over?" She asked in full tears now.

"It just is." a tear fell from his cheek to his shirt.

Jane pressed her body into his and he held her on the couch for a few moments. He loved her, and probably would the rest of his life but he couldnt do this, not again.

"I should go get mateo. Ill bring him back here?"

"okay." She sniffled. she understood exactly where he was coming from but it was heart breaking.

Rafael started to walk towards the door.

"Raf.."

"yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for me these past years. i dont know.."

Rafael cuts her off, he didnt want to be reminded of these past years. it hurt too much.

"Youre welcome" He stated simply and walked out the door.

As he was leaving he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked to his right. and standing there was jason. er i mean michael.

They stared at each other a moment, both unsure what to do.

Michael spoke first

"Hey." He felt silly as soon as he said it. "Hey" He thought to himself. he couldnt think of anything better.

"Hey." Rafael replied back. the two stood there awkwardly.

"I just want you to know that, I'm going to fight for jane." Michael told him.

"I just want you to know that, im not going to."

"Why?" Michael asked genuinely curious.

"because, ive been there done that, and she still chose you."

"that may be true, but who knows where her head is at now, and i just want her to know that im not leaving her side."

Rafael pondered that longer than he would like to admit. he had a point. He didnt say anything.

"You love her dont you?" Michael asked

"with all my heart."

"Then fight. dont give up on her."

"Why are you telling me this, you should want me out of this."

"I want her to choose who she really loves and wants to be with, not just choose me because youre walking away."

He thought about that some more.

"bye michael." He said. and he got into his car and drove off.

**Rogelio and Xo in there home. FRIDAY**

rogelios phone pings. he glances at it.

"_meet me tomorrow." _it read. came from an unknown number. it had to have been the same person from before. He set his phone down and ignored it. Ro and Xo were watching a movie.

"_you cant ignore me forever rogelio." _ another text came in.

"_tomorrow afternoon, the coffee shop on 5th." _

He glanced again and read the messages.

"who are you texting?" Xo asked.

"I wasnt going to bring it up because i thought it was nothing but i dont know.."

"Bring what up?"

"I have been getting texts, calls from unknown numbers saying they have information for me."

"Information? About what?"

"About baby."

"Baby your baby?"

"Yes."

"What kind of information."

"I dont know they wont say. they just keep telling me to meet them."

"You should meet them."

"What why?"

"Just to see."

"It's probably just some desperate paparrazzi trying to get some pics."

"So you go, dress amazing and let them get some good shots."

He thought about that.

"Maybe youre right."

"What if there is something about baby though?"

"What could there even be?"

"I dont know, but it wouldnt hurt to find out once and for all."

"_okay. __ ill meet you."_


End file.
